The modern communications era has brought about a tremendous expansion of wireline and wireless networks. Wireless and mobile networking technologies have addressed related consumer demands, while providing more flexibility and immediacy of information transfer. Concurrent with the expansion of networking technologies, an expansion in computing power has resulted in development of affordable computing devices capable of taking advantage of services made possible by modern networking technologies. This expansion in computing power has led to a reduction in the size of computing devices and given rise to a new generation of mobile devices that are capable of performing functionality that only a few years ago required processing power that could be provided only by the most advanced desktop computers. Consequently, mobile computing devices having a small form factor have become ubiquitous and are used to access network applications and services by consumers of all socioeconomic backgrounds.
The evolution in the power and affordability of mobile computing devices has included the release of computing devices including enhanced user interface technologies. One such user interface technology is control of a device by making a motion gesture. In this regard, some devices include an accelerometer sensor, gyroscope, or the like that can sense vibrations, orientations, and other motion movement of a mobile device. Some applications use this motion movement as a source of user input in addition to or in lieu of traditional keyboard, touch screen, and voice input. For example, gestures have been proposed for use in remotely controlling a television or media player, navigating user interfaces, launching favorite applications, and playing mobile games. However, to date, implementation of gesture recognition technology and use of gestures as a form of user input has been somewhat limited due to difficulties in recognizing gesture inputs.